


Will a Hat Make it Better?

by chronohari



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, but Shuichi makes it all better so it's ok, hat snatcher has a bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronohari/pseuds/chronohari
Summary: Shuichi's hat-snatching significant other is having a horrible day, and he knows how to cheer them right up.





	Will a Hat Make it Better?

You weren’t gonna sugarcoat it; today had been a god awful, horrible day for you. It all started when you had tripped on a rock that had been way out of place and skinned your knee, followed by forgetting your wallet, which held the money you set aside for lunch today, and the cherry on top happened to be the heated argument with your friend that left you both horribly pissed at each other. 

Slamming the door behind you, you made your way to the living room couch in your shared apartment, simply dropping yourself on the firm cushions before slumping down, holding your face in your hands in utter frustration. Nothing seemed to be going right in your life, at least not now. You’d wanted to yell, to scream, to just get angry and bash a window in, but you didn’t want to disturb Shuichi while he worked.

However, it’s not like it would’ve mattered. He’d heard the loud bang of the door being slammed and he came to check on what it was, only to see your frustrated form nearly ripping out hair by the handful. The detective boy wasted no time in going to sit next to you and wrap an arm around your tense shoulders, pulling you in for a comforting hug. It didn’t take him long to figure out what was wrong. Just by the look of your knee and the growl from your stomach, he knew you were pained and starved. Couple that with your current mood, he could also draw the conclusion that you’d been in a verbal altercation that didn’t end too well.

He left your side for a few moments, disappearing into the kitchen. When he came back you’d noticed he was carrying the first aid kit as well as something to eat. As he returned to his spot on the couch, he set the foodstuff down on the table, and upon closer inspection, it looked like your favorite snack. You didn’t have time to think of how incredibly delicious it looked to you right now as you felt the painful sting from Shuichi cleaning and dressing your wound.

“It’s okay it’ll only sting for a moment..”

And he was right, the sensation didn’t last long. He took your hand and gave it a light squeeze, reaching for the snack he brought with his free hand, handing it over for you to enjoy. You gratefully take it with a small thank you before snuggling up into his chest.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

You simply shook your head. Now wasn’t the time you wanted to dwell on it. Although he wanted you to tell him, to confide your frustrations in him, he understood and pried no further. Instead, he did something that he knew would cheer you up, even just a little.

Shuichi reached for the tip of his cap, quietly lifting it up and off of his own head before going to pull it down over yours. You could feel the force pull your head down slightly, and your vision obstructed a bit, but it made you happy. You lifted the brim of the hat so you could see better, and flashed Shuichi a thankful smile. He always knew what to do in the event that you were upset. Wrapping your arms around his shoulders, you pulled him down for a moment, lips lingering on his before closing the gap in a long passionate smooch. You pulled away, but wouldn’t let him go. You instead eased yourself into his chest, hugging him with a quiet “I love you.”


End file.
